Family
by x emmalisa x
Summary: Life for some of the exDarkhunters with daughters. I hope you like it x Zarek, Valerius, Talon, Wulf, Wren and Julians stories added. x
1. Zarek, Valerius, Talon

Zarek:

Astrid woke and instantly knew what had caused it. Zarek wasn't there. Even in slumber she had recognised the loss of his warmth, the loss of his presence in their bed. She hoped he hadn't had a nightmare; it had been a while since he had, and she had finally managed to make him stay with her after. Usually after a nightmare Zarek would pull her closer into his embrace. She hoped this wasn't a sign he was pulling away.

Astrid pulled on a silk robe and scanned their room for any sign of him. There was none. Astrid just hoped he was still in their home, and had not gone to visit Peradomatio, the 'Hall of the Past' again. Going there only seemed to hurt Zarek and cause him to pull away slightly, as if the past reminded him he deserved no love and comfort. Astrid cast a quick look into their son's room on her way to the main part of their home. Their three sons slept soundly. She carefully closed the door and continued down the corridor. Astrid hoped to find Zarek in their living room. Coming to the last door before the living room, Astrid couldn't resist checking in on their newest arrival. Their first daughter had been born not yet three months ago, and since it had been 'touch and go' with her due to her being born 8 weeks early and very small in weight, Astrid liked to look in on her and make sure she was well. They had named her Zara Rose and as a nick name her aunts had referred to her as Baby Z. Astrid pushed open the door and looked in. The window on the furthest corner of the room was open and the shimmering pool just beyond it cast an eerily beautiful shadow pattern through out the room. The walls seemed to be bathed in a wave of light blue and silver patterns. It was due to this light Astrid could see….

Zarek had come awake to a gentle sound reminiscent to the sound a kitten makes wanting attention and knew instantly his daughter had awoken. Zarek had known the minute their first child had been born he would love his children unconditionally what he hadn't expected was how truly strong his protective nature would be.

Whenever any of their sons began to learn how to walk, Zarek was an emotional mess. He would watch every step and be mere feet from them at all times, so if they did fall he could catch them. Astrid was always trying to remind him, children learn through falling sometimes. Still, every cut or bruise Zarek felt personally, he felt guilt and self hatred.

He should be able to protect his own children from harm.

His overprotective nature only seemed to magnify more when Zara Rose had been born, he remember the worry he had felt when Astrid had gone into labour 2 months early, and he would never forget when the midwife had told them the weight of their child.

So tiny. Both him and Astrid had watched over Zara's progress with worried eyes. He had never been so relieved when they had been told she was out of immediate danger.

Yet he still feared to hold her.

She was a tiny miracle and he didn't want to hurt her. He had been the same with his sons when they had been first born and feared holding them without Astrid near. But with Baby Z he had felt more than fear he felt terrified. She was too small, his hands where so large, what if he held her too tightly, what if she fell. He knew Astrid was worried as to why he seemed to stay away from Zara, actually no, he knew Astrid knew the reasons for it, she knew him too well not to, but he knew she wanted him to get past it.

Zarek left Astrid in their bed and made his way down the corridor. As usual he stopped to check on their sons. He still couldn't believe it sometimes, he had a family. He watched the light from there night lamp reflect off their small, perfect faces, peaceful in their sleep. He hoped they where dreaming. One small leg had fallen out of the bed, Zarek smiled and moved to re tuck it under the cover. He moved back out the room silently as not to wake them. And continued on to Baby Zs room. He loved her nickname. His 'beloved' sister-in-laws where the first to bestow the nickname, as according to them Zara was destined to be a 'daddys girl'. Although none of them could figure out why, and had made comments under their breath that their poor niece must share her mother's lack of taste. Zarek was never hurt by their comments, lets face it, he had received worse. He liked the sound of a daddys girl, a little girl who would cling to him.

Walking into Zaras room he looked into her crib. The crib had been a gift from Themis, according to her, it would help keep whatever baby it contained safe and free to dream. But apparently as Zarek saw two tiny, dark eyes looking up at him, Zara wasn't dreaming. He looked at her for some time. She was still so small and would probably still fit in one hand. She had dark hair and dark eyes like him. He remembered when Clotho had said she never thought she would see anything so cute look at her with his eyes. She had a tiny little rose bud mouth that seemed in a constant pout.

This always made him smile to himself, the father snarls, the daughter pouts.

She lay watching him too, and he wondered what she was thinking. Again she made a noise reminiscent of a kitten and lifted her arms towards him, and kicked her legs. She wanted him to hold her. Could he? Zarek reach his hand into the crib and watched as she grasped his finger, he smiled; her tiny fist was so small.

His love for Astrid overwhelmed him, how could he have been so lucky? He had a family now, he belonged. This perfect, beautiful, tiny baby was his family. His three sons sleeping peacefully where his family. Astrid had even helped him and Valerius find some common ground. Their love for their families. Valerius had a daughter too, Lilly, and Tabitha was pregnant with a son, who was to be born within the month.

Zarek's thoughts returned to Zara. He knew the types of pain a person could encounter in life, he knew the disappointments and suffering. And he knew he would do anything in his power to keep pain and suffering from his children. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, he snarled. Boyfriends? Lovers? Not unless they had a death wish he thought to himself with a growl. Who could be good enough for her? No one in his mind.

Again came the sound. She wanted to be picked up. Zarek could do it, she was his daughter, he would give her anything she wanted, and so he slowly leaned in to the crib. Picking up Baby Z was daunting, she was so tiny he instantly placed her against his chest in case she fell. And went to sit in the corner of the room in a chair near the window. He held her carefully to him, and they watched each other.

Astrid saw Zarek holding their baby daughter for the first time and couldn't stop the tear from falling. It reminded her of the first time he had held their eldest son, the look of bewilderment in his eyes, the warmth and love, but most of all his determination to be a good father. Zarek had Zara cradled to his chest and was so engrossed in watching her, he had yet to realise Astrid was there.

Zarek was a good father.

She knew that with every inch of her heart.

He would stay up well into the night holding one of their sons after a nightmare, he would help them with their reading, following them around with cushions when they learned to walk.

She smiled through her tears.

Valerius:

Valerius sat in his brown leather chair in front of his desk reading a book by one of his favourite authors, Harry Harrison.

Tabitha was sleeping upstairs and Lilly was safe in her bed. Valerius frowned. Was Lilly old enough for a bed? He would feel a lot better if she was still in her crib, he was constantly fearful she would fall out. Although knowing his daughter it wouldn't faze her, she had the same temperament as her mother, and since Lilly had been the one to ask for the bed, he knew she would fight to keep it.

He continued to read until he heard his study door creep open, assuming it was Gilbert he didn't look, until he felt too little arms wrap around his leg.

Lilly was awake.

And already dressed in her pink fairy outfit. Pink tights, a white tutu, and pink leotard. Her red hair curling around her face, she smiled sleepily up at him. He couldn't help but smile. She was as beautiful and full of life as her mother. It was never dull with Lilly or Tabitha around.

Lilly loved music like Tabitha and although their tastes in music where different their love of dancing and singing where not. More often then not Valerius would come home, to Rock from one side of the house and Disney classics from the other side. Tabitha would be moving her hips seductively to the beat, whilst Lilly would have a Disney sing-a-long-songs film playing on every single TV screen in the house, so that she could twirl and run in all rooms and still sing. The lack of order from anyone else would have driven Valerius insane but he couldn't make himself mad when Lilly sang and twirled until she fell in a heap of pink and white fluff.

He picked Lilly up and placed her sitting on the desk in front of him. He knew she wanted something, she had that look in her eye. He pretended not to notice and continued to read whilst keeping an eye on Lilly. Lilly stood up on the table, hands on hips and glared at him over the edge of his book. He stifled a smile, such a Tabby look. He knew Lilly must have seen her mother do the very same look. He continued reading.

Lilly blew a curl of red hair from her eyes, and continued glaring. It took all of Valerius self control not to smile at his daughters actions. She was such a character and he loved her dearly, and he knew he spoiled her. He had realised how much he spoiled Lilly when Tabitha had pointed out that a four year old didn't need three ponies, 4 wardrobes of designer clothes, and when Lilly had asked for her own flat, he had been shocked to realise his immediate response was, if you want one you can have one! Insanity. Whatever she wanted this time he would say no…. somehow. How he wished Tabby was up to offer him moral support. Valerius shook his head at his thoughts, he didn't need moral support to say no to Lilly. But when he looked into her face, he knew he was a fool to think he could refuse her anything. Here we go again he thought as he placed his book on the desk. She smiled sweetly, too sweetly. Here we go. "Daddy?"

Valerius braced himself " Lilly?"

" Daddy can I have something?"

Oh god what this time? She already had a puppy, two kittens, three ponies, 2 chocolate fountains and her own car, this time he had to say no.

"Lilly, you already have everything you want already." He couldn't believe he had done it.

"But…." Valerius heart skipped a beat as he saw tears pool in her eyes…. He was over, he couldn't deny her. Damn, damn, damn.

"What do you want honey?" Valerius sent a silent pray it wasn't a flat, or an elephant, or a rocket which she wanted last week.

"Daddy…. I want to a ballerina, like the ones on the TV, swirling and twirling" To emphasis her point she twirled in her white tutu. Valerius smiled, finally something simple.

"You want Ballet lessons?"

"Yes" Lilly smiled, and Valerius knew that for once he could give Lilly what she wanted without Tabitha giving him a taunting smile, that said "I knew you couldn't say no to her". He could pretend he thought it up himself, due to her love of her fairy outfit.

Valerius let out a relieved breath.

"Daddy?"

Oh no… this wasn't good.

"Daddy can I have something else… mummy told me I had to ask you"

Valerius frowned, there goes his 'I thought it up myself' idea. What could she want?

Valerius waited and finally nodded for Lilly to continue.

"Can I have a sister?"

Valerius was speechless. It was the first time Lilly had asked for something he was shocked at, even the time she asked for a dragon he hadn't been surprised but a sister… this was new.

Valerius looked into Lilly's brown eyes and knew she was genuine, she wanted a sister.

"The baby mummy is going to have is going to be a boy, so you will have a brother. He will play with you"

"But I want a sister" Lilly again looked on the verge of tears. But before he could answer Tabitha appeared in the door. She wore one of his shirts, which showed her rounded belly through the fabric. Gods, how he loved her. Valerius momentarily forgot about the question Lilly had asked, as Tabitha smiled at him from the doorway. Her auburn curls where falling over one shoulder and her eyes looked dreamy, as if she had only just woken.

Tabitha moved to pick Lilly off of the desk and held her on her hip. Lilly asked Tabitha the same question she had asked Valerius. Valerius watched as Tabitha moved with Lilly to the Sofa in the corner of the study.

"Lay your hand on my belly, sweetie" Tabitha said and she move one of Lilly's hands to her distended stomach. Valerius sat and watched and remembered when he had felt Lilly moving within Tabitha's belly, his love for them both nearly brought tears to his eyes. Lilly placed her small hand over her mothers shirt covered belly and waited. She made a surprised giggling sound and moved her hand away.

Tabitha smiled and placed Lilly's hand back on her belly.

"That's your brother sweetheart, he wants to come play with you." Tabitha smiled at Lilly as she laid her head against Tabitha's stomach and began to speak to the baby within. Valerius knew that Lilly had forgotten all about her question and asked in innocent excitement when her brother was going to come out of mummy's belly. Valerius did smile at that and Tabitha laughed.

"Soon honey" Valerius said. His heart full.

Talon.

Talon could smell it. He would recognise that smell anywhere, it haunted his dreams. Where was that KFC bargain bucket? He asked himself… and then he knew, Ceara had it. He should have known. Ceara was like him, liked meat and coffee and everything else that was scarce in the Runningwolf home. He had sneaked the KFC bargain bucket into the house when he knew sunshine was working at the gallery that was interested in her paintings. He should have known better than to leave it for Ceara to find. Damn. Damn. Damn. Talon stalked through his cabin, where was she? More importantly where was the chicken?!

Talons mouth watered as he called his daughters name. He knew her, she would be hiding somewhere with his chicken. But where? Talon stalked through the living room area towards the kitchen, when he froze. The smell was strong here. He looked beneath the coffee table and sure enough there was Ceara and the chicken. They glared at each other.

"Honey, come out from under there" he said in his sweetest tone, god that chicken smelt good, he couldn't remember the last time he had had some. Sunshine could he home any minute, and he would miss his window of opportunity. As soon as she stepped outside the house, Talon had grabbed Ceara and ran to Starbucks and ordered as many coffees as he could carry and then rushed to KFC. He had been foolish enough to leave both the coffee and the chicken with Ceara in the kitchen whilst he answered the phone to Ash, who had ended the conversation with "Celt, you're a fool to leave the chicken and the kid" then laugh and hang up. Talon knew then he would have to hunt for both his daughter and his monthly instalment of anything not tofu.

Ceara, aged five took a piece of chicken from the bucket and taunted him by smelling it.

"Ceara, honey, pass daddy some, come one sweetie, what where you told about sharing?"

Ceara smiled and ate some of the chicken. Oh, have mercy, Talon thought.

"Ceara..."

Ceara seemed undaunted by his tone and continued to chew happily on the chicken leg. Talon stifled a groan. This was going to be messy.

Reaching beneath the coffee table, he made a move to grab the bucket of chicken but was stopped when Ceara hit his hand hard with the chicken leg. Talon frowned as Ceara giggled and continued to make appreciative noises whilst chewing the chicken.

Talon thought through his options. One, he could lift the coffee table or two, he could blackmail her into giving him some. Instantly he knew option one would be fruitless, Ceara would simply run and hide the minute he had his hands full. Blackmail it is then.

"Ceara, mummy will be back soon, what would she say if she knew you had eaten all that chicken by yourself?" Talon smiled, now he had her.

"Mummy would say how did you get the chicken? And I would say daddy brought it."

Talons smile dropped. Ceara giggled and pulled another piece of chicken from the bucket.

Talon thought back to when Sunshine had been pregnant with Ceara. He had driven her and the midwife mad. He had never known fear like it. He knew the pain of losing a child and worse he knew what it felt like to loss both the babe and the mother. He had been terrified to experience the same again.

His love for Sunshine was even stronger than his previous love for Nynia and he knew he wouldn't survive the loss of a loved one again.

During the pregnancy he had been present at every appointment and if Sunshine had even seemed to have a pained expression on her face, he would take her instantly to hospital. All the receptionists at the hospital now knew them both by name, and every time he would rush in, in a cold sweat of fear, carrying an annoyed Sunshine they would share a knowing smile between them.

Sunshine understood his worrying but as she had told him a hundred times it didn't make her stop wanting to hit him over the head with something heavy every time he dragged her to the A&E for every headache or stomach cramp. He had tried to get Sunshine to eat things other than tofu or bran muffins but she wouldn't. Her cravings where for Pez and fruit smoothies.

The birth had been one of Talons worst/best moments of his life. The labour had been reasonably fast according to the midwife but Talon swore it had seemed like an eternity. He had been present and had been a wreck.

One of the doctors had been so worried about the paleness of his face that they had asked if he needed any assistance. This had cause an outranged response from Sunshine. Who had yelled insults at the doctor and him, claiming they had no idea what pain was.

The moment Ceara had let out her first cry he had nearly fainted with relief, she lived, and Sunshine as well. He still remembered clearly watching in awe as a crying baby girl was placed into Sunshine arms. The tears had stopped instantly as if Ceara recognised Sunshine as her mother. They had named the baby after Talons sister, which he knew she would have loved.

Every moment from then on with Sunshine and Ceara where unforgettable. Ceara's first word, her first step, her first secret meat tasting, all perfect.

He could even smile at this one.

Ceara was like him. A celt.

A meat and coffee lover.

She was his daughter.

Now he just had to figure out how he was going to get some of that chicken….


	2. Wulf

**Wulf:**

"Do you think this is_ really_ necessary?" Cassandra asked as she watched her husband and her brother in law demolishing their study and preparing to convert it into a nursery. They already had a nursery upstairs, a perfectly fine nursery that with a lick of pink paint would be perfect for Freya.

"Yes!" They said in unison.

"Villcat, The nursery upstairs is dangerous, this will be safer" Wulf said distractedly while they attempted to heave the oak desk through the French windows into the garden with all the other discarded furnisher.

"Dangerous? Dangerous! How is it dangerous? Wulf!! I mean it! Erik was fine there, why not Freya?" This was getting ridiculous. Erik was soon beginning school, Freya was nearly one, the old nursery had been fine. I mean it had so much padding it could rival a mental institution and this was classed as dangerous? Cassandra placed her hands on her hips and couldn't wait for an explanation to this one. This time it was Urian who replied, who was obviously too engrossed in moving the desk to see Cassandra's mood.

"Its on the second floor, Cass"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as she waited for a proper explanation.

"Honey, she could fall out. Its far safer on the ground floor." Wulf told her, whilst rubbing the back of his neck, with a placating look on his face.

"The climbing frame and the swimming pool I understood, the swing I just about got your point, but the extensive padding of the _whole _house, the army assault vehicle I have to drive and now this… its getting way out of hand"

Both men became distracted when Freya pulled out a draw from the desk they where manoeuvring through the windows and spilled papers everywhere.

Cassandra moved to pick up Freya and left the men to it. It was fruitless to protest.

Wulf would always be overprotective of his children, and if Cassandra was being honest with herself she would always find it an endearing quality in him even if at times it took all of her restraint not to throw something heavy at Wulfs head. Perhaps a part of the second climbing frame they had demolished? That thought had possibilities.

Cassandra thought she had been making progress when she had managed to get Wulf and Chris to put up a climbing frame. Finally. Unfortunately two weeks ago Freya had been crawling in the garden and pulled herself up on the climbing frame and fell face first onto the leg of the frame.

She had screamed, which Cassandra could have sworn it went through Wulf like a chain saw. She had never seen him move so fast, she was pretty certain he swung his leg over the stair banister and jumped to the ground floor. His reaction to Freya's split lip would be engrained in Cassandra's memory always, his shock, fear and guilt where so prominent on his face she felt as if she could read his every thought. He had cradled Freya to his chest tenderly and whispered soothingly in Old Norse into her ears until her crying had embedded. Then his anger was uncontrollable and both Urian and Wulf had demolished the climbing frame. Freya had recovered and even played happily with her ball whilst watching the destruction of the climbing frame. Erik had been so upset and had cried in Chris' arms as the climbing frame was ripped apart. Cassandra understood Wulf's motives and actions so the study/nursery conversion didn't come as a huge surprise to her, in fact, if she was truthful she was surprised he hadn't thought about it sooner. Then again, the absurdity of Freya falling out of a window when she couldn't walk or reach it and it was padlocked and on a security lock with CCTV watching was beyond her imagination.

Anyone who said Valerius house was impenetrable wanted to come visit their house. With padding, CCTV, padlocks on all doors and windows and 24 hour security their home was more a fortress than house sometimes.

Wulf swore manoeuvring a oak desk through a French window was more skill intensive then fighting a swarm of diamons. The desk was not being co operative. He was beginning to think chopping it into pieces and burning the damn thing like he had originally suggested would be a far better and less stressful way of getting rid of the desk.

"Push Urian. Your not pushing it" Wulf yelled while balancing the desk precariously on his thigh whilst holding open the French door.

"I am pushing!"

"To the right?"

"What? Your right or my right?"

"My right"

"Why your right? The door bends to the left?"

"Just push it to the right!"

Wulf cringed as Urian shoved the desk which shot off his knee into the French window causing the glass to smash. Great! All that broken glass when Freya was crawling everywhere.

"Whoops" Urian looked unapologetic and if anything Wulf was certain he was no more than two seconds away from yelling I told you so.

Growling and cursing under his breath about incompetent diamons who lack co ordination as he strode to find a dust pan and brush to sweep up the broken glass before Freya found it. He swore Freya would be the death of him, she had an uncanny ability to both cause and find trouble. She had nearly gotten him arrested for shop lifting when she had picked up a can of beans on the way round a supermarket and sucked on the can through the checkout. He had been nearly out the door when she had lifted her chubby little hand to show him her treasure when he realised.

Unlike Erik and him, Freya had Cassandra's hair in colour and texture. She was truly her mums "mini-me", but she did have his eyes. He loved that most about Freya, she was so much like Cassandra, it was like his dream becoming reality, a dream of beautiful little girls with strawberry blonde curls and little boys with his hair and build.

Even finding a baby sitter was a fiasco. If Chris was unavailable and Ash was busy finding a baby sitter to look after the children was hectic. They weren't bad children, they just needed certain things to keep them happy. He would always tell the baby sitter the same thing; " whatever Freya goes "ooo" at; give her. If she is quiet for more than 5 minutes she is causing trouble. If you can get Erik in the bath you get extra pay but I wouldn't bet on it." Erik seemed to have an aversion to water, which always made Wulf smile, a Viking who hates water?

He adored his kids and Cassandra and was equally possessive and overly protective about both, but after waiting so long of happiness and a family of his own Wulf was not going to ruin it or let it be taken from him.

Now he just needed to convince Cassandra about the study before he mentioned his next idea.

**Freya Dating:**

Freya was looking out of the triple padlocked window at the front of the house whilst she waited for security to call to let her know her date had arrived.

Her plan was simple; push the buzzer before her dad, Chris or uncle Urian heard it, run to the car and leave without a scene or bloodshed.

Right like that was ever going to happen. She needed a miracle.

Even though her room was on the ground floor so it should have been quite easy to sneak out, she still had to contend with security and CCTV and her security locked windows. She still couldn't believe her dad refused to let her have a larger room on the second floor because she could fall out. She was 19! And if common sense wouldn't stop her doing it, the fact every window only opened a fraction due to security locks would definitely stop her. She was slim but she wasn't that slim!

The buzzer went and she rushed to push the button.

Yes! So far so good, now the car.

She whirled around to find her dad, Chris, uncle Urian and Acheron in the room.

Oh damn. So much for the fool proof plan.

This was going to get messy.

The front door knocked and Freya knew this wasn't going to be good. She smiled sweetly to her dad as she opened the door.

Wow, Tom looked cute in a shirt. She sent a little prayer that he wouldn't be buried in it.

She turned around and wanted to die. Her dad was staring, not blinking once at Tom, whilst sharpening the biggest knife Freya had ever seen, Chris was shining up a rifle and uncle Urian was smiling so Tom could see his fangs. The only one not acting aggressive was Acheron who sat, legs extended, ankles crossed in the corner arm chair with a slight smile touching his lips. Although to say he look non threatening was a lie, Acheron would look capable of killing you in bunny slippers.

Freya heard Toms gulp for air. Oh this was a huge mistake.

She wondered hysterically if blood could be machine washed out of her white dress or if it would need dry cleaning?

Her dad stood in such a dominate way she knew he was doing it so Tom could see all of her dads muscles and his height ripple and flex as he stood. She knew her dad was just about to say something when her miracle happened. Her mum came into the room.

She had explained everything to her mum so she knew she would try and make sure Tom survived the night and her dad didn't die of a heart attack at hearing she was out on a date.

"Hello Tom. Great shirt. Where are you planning on going for your meal?" Her mum said with a smile as she approached.

Tom visibly let out the breath he had been holding.

"Mrs Tryvagsson" Tom started with a slight inclination of his head, good, Freya thought he would get points for that "Thank you, I wasn't sure, I was going to leave it to Freya to choose" Even though Tom was obviously terrified by the display of testosterone poisoning in the room he spoke quite confidently which relieved Freya as she was more than certain, if Tom had not passed the test and stood his ground in the room, her dad wouldn't allow her to go.

"Unless your rolling in money, very foolish" Uncle Urian pointed out sarcastically from the other side of the room. Where he was leaning lazily against the wall. Ok, so she had a slightly expensive taste, but she didn't need it being pointed out on her first date! She growled low at her uncle and flashed him her set of fangs. Before dazzling Tom with a smile she had perfected with her dad and uncle for getting what she wanted while growing up.

"Ready to go?" She beamed, with a confidence she didn't feel, she was still surprised Tom had survived so long. Tom nodded and opened the front door for her.

Just as they where about to pass through it, her dads vice like grip was on Toms upper arm "No later than 11. Understand?" He glared at Tom, with a look Freya was certain had been quite capable of causing an entire army to cower, back in the day.

"Yes Sir" Tom gulped for air once again and Freya was afraid he would faint or run for the hills and never see her again.

Her fathers body crowded in on Tom aggressively as he said " And if you dare - "

Thankfully he was cut short by mum kicking his shin with a less than pleased look on her face. Her dad backed off and went to sit back in his chair casting Tom one last sneer.

Freya released the breath she had been holding and sent her mum a thankful smile before pulling a stunned Tom though the door.

"Well, I thought you handled that well" Acheron stated with more than a little sarcasm and amusement in his voice.

Wulf growled.


	3. Julian and Wren

**Julian**

The nightmares where back.

It had been so long since he had been woken by the memories and fears from his previous life. Life with Grace had been such a miracle, with so much unsuspected happiness that the nightmares had seemed to disappear along with the fear and guilt encasing his heart. They where back. He had thought he was past this but it seemed he wasn't. He didn't want to forget his past, his children's memory was there, so the past was precious to him in some ways. When Nicolas and Vanessa had begun to crawl or speak he would always remember and recall clearly his other children's first word or step. Maybe looking back had been the trigger for the nightmares?

He saw the blood, he saw the life less innocent eyes.

Unlike before, his dreams where not plagued by his children from the past, but Nicolas and Vanessa. It was them he saw in their place. He would wake shaking with his emotions, fear, guilt and foreboding would engulf him as he lay in bed next to Grace. His skin would always feel hot to the touch and although the only thing separating his body from the cool night air was a thin duvet he never removed it. He feared waking Grace. Although he knew she would be understanding and soothing he knew he needed to face these fears himself. He knew deep down the fear of losing his children would always stay with him, same as his love for his dead children would always be with him. Julian lay sweating and calming his heavy breathing while listening to his surroundings. He could hear the stillness of the house, the wind outside and if he listen enough he could even hear the children's soft breathes during sleep. He turned his head to check he hadn't woken Grace and was relieved when he saw her perfect face serene with sleep. He slowly slipped from the bed and the room, covering his nakedness with navy pyjama bottoms, before moving down the hall. He creaked open the door and stood by the children's beds watching them sleep peacefully. He couldn't return to bed yet. He needed to make sure everything was alright, this was his way of pinching himself to make certain this life wasn't just a dream. A perfect dream of family and love, most of all acceptance. His nightmares where making him feel it would soon slip away and he would again be alone. In darkness and suffering.

"Daddy?" Julian was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't notice Vanessa had awoken. Her blonde curls where in disarray while she rubbed her eyes with her small fists.

Julian lay next to her on the bed pulling the Barbie Princess duvet and Vanessa to him. Vanessa instinctively curled up for sleep on Julian's chest.

"Shh baby, everything's ok, just go back to sleep" he whispered as he run his fingers through her curls and smoothed them back into place.

Julian lay there on the small pine bed, listening as Vanessa's breathing deepened and she slept peacefully curled against him. She was safe and he swore to himself he would ensure all of his family remained that way. Safe. In his arms.

**

* * *

**

**Wren**

Wren woke and trudged half heartedly to the bathroom.

Yawning he stretched and flexed his back before he bent to splash water on his face in an attempt to wake himself. The past week had been a rollercoaster of emotions as it had been the twins first day at "big girl" school. He had nearly taken them straight home the minute he had seen tears shimmering in their brown depths as he left them at their classroom door. Leaving the girls there was like having his arm ripped off, not only painful beyond belief but also leaving a part of himself missing. The teacher, a plump women with smiling eyes assured him they would be alright and she would call if there where any problems. There hadn't been, and yet he had waited by the phone for a call, just in case.

Straightening, he wiped at the water clinging to his face and glanced into the cabinet mirror, only to do a double take.

"Leila, Carly!!" Wren half yelled half growled his daughters' names.

His damn hair! Again.

He could hear Maggie giggling in bed.

"I should have known you would be in on it!" He growled teasingly at his wife. "Do you know how long it is going to take for me to get this out and straight?"

Maggie burst into laughter.

Growling with more amusement than aggression, Wren went towards his daughters' room. Opening the door, unsurprisingly he found their beds empty. He knew where they where hiding. They always hid in the same place. Flipping the purple duvet back he found both girls hiding beneath Leilas bed. Their hands where firmly over their mouths to stop themselves laughing, their big brown eyes glittering with amusement.

"What did you do to my hair?" Wren asked rhetorically. He knew what they had done. They found it hilariously to watch daddy struggle to control his hair after their "hairdressing". It would take him hours and if Maggie wasn't around to help he was forced to call Aimee.

"It looks pretty daddy" Carly giggled.

"Mummy said so" Leila added.

Wren dropped the cover and trudged back into his room and went straight into the bathroom. Now, how do you get this out?

Maggie and Aimee always made it look so easy. He pulled on a pink bow hair tie on the end of one of the many braids and continued to yank until it came off. Wren winched as it came off with what seemed half his hair. And began to un braid the tiny little plait that had obviously been made by tiny little fingers. The unbraided hair was frizzy and so curly he was dreading seeing what kind of state his hair would be in when he removed the other braids. He was working tonight and he defiantly didn't want any of the bears to see him with hundreds of braids, bangles and bows in his hair. He would never live it down!

Wren grabbed another tie this one had a small purple ball on and yanked it out. Great, two down, only a couple hundred more to go. Wren worked at removing the braids and bangles for what seemed hours, his fingers where beginning to ache and he could hear the girls and Maggie in the bedroom. They seemed to be chatting about school. Wren decided to give up on his hair for the moment and entered the bedroom, instantly three sets of beautiful brown eyes where on him. Carly was sitting next to Maggie getting her curls braided while Leila was jumping on the bed beside her mums outstretched legs with her hair already braided and held in a pony tail.

Leila was smiling sweetly at him whereas Carly at least looked a little guilty.

"Mummy? Can Nick come round for dinner tomorrow?" Leila said between bounces.

"Sure honey, get Nick to ask his Mummy first though" Maggie replied as she finished a braid and began another.

"Nick?" Wrens eyes instantly became slits as he eyed his daughter suspiciously. She had only been at school two days, surely she couldn't have good friends already, it took him ages to make friends if he even attempted to. And he definitely didn't like the idea of a male friend for Leila.

"Yep" Leila said as she continued to bounce "He is my boyfriend"

Maggies fingers instantly stilled in Carlys hair as she watched for Wrens reaction with amusement clearly shining in her eyes.

"Boyfriend? Your five. How can you have a boyfriend? Who is Nick? Is he in your class? Was he the boy in the sandpit?"

"No, but he kissed me behind the sandpit" Leila said as she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

Wrens mouth literally dropped.

Maggie was giggling quietly.

"He kissed me too. But not behind the sandpit, he kissed me under the slide. And he made me a daisy chain" Carly added sweetly.

"What?! He kissed you?" Wrens eyes where now wide open as if in shock, but Maggie could tell Wren was mentally castrating the poor five year old.

"Yep" Carly and Leila replied simultaneously. Leila began to bounce again. And Maggie continued to braid Carlys hair.

"There honey, all done" Maggie announced as she tied the final hair tie.

Both girls ran out the room, and Maggie could hear them arguing over how much toothpaste to put on their toothbrushes in the bathroom down the hall.

Wren collapsed so he was sitting on the bed. Half his hair was frizzy and tangled whilst the other was an intricate weave of braids and bows. Maggie manoeuvred herself so she sat behind him and hugged him with her face pressed against his shoulder. Kissing his shoulder she waited for him to talk.

"A boyfriend" Was all Wren said as he stared straight ahead. "He kissed them! Both!"

"It was probably a kiss on the cheek"

"Still a kiss!"

Maggie smiled as she rubbed her cheek on his shoulder, dinner tomorrow definitely wasn't going to be dull.


	4. Astrid and Baby Z

**Astrid and Baby Z**

Astrid watched as Zarek dressed. His tanned skin was illuminated by the evening light flowing through their balcony. Tonight was going to be their first night out, just the two of them in years.

Baby Z staggered into their bedroom, at nearly one and a half her walking was getting much better but she still got lazy and clung to furnisher to walk around. She looked like a miniature drunk as she staggered from one table leg or cupboard to the next. She was even more unsteady on her feet as she attempted to rub her eyes with her little fists and walk at the same time. It seemed Baby Z had yet to master multi tasking as she landed on her bottom with a small thud.

Baby Z was dragging her favourite blanket behind her as she pulled herself back onto her feet. The blanket was a pale yellow but was looking more and more gray due to the amount of times Astrid had needed to wash it. Everywhere Baby Z went her blanket followed, through mud, snow, sand and even into the bath.

Astrid had the feeling it was Zaras substitute when she wasn't clutched to Zarek. When Zara Rose had been younger and Zarek had been needed to fight, calming Baby Z had been a challenge. It had nearly killed both Zarek and Astrid to pry Zaras small fingers from around her daddys neck so he could leave. It was heart breaking. They had found a small solution to the problem. Photos. Astrid had been attempting to calm Baby Z when she had walked past a wedding photo of the two of them, Zara had stopped crying immediately and pointed her finger towards the photo and whined until Astrid had handed it to her. She had clung to it as if it was Zarek himself, and gods have mercy on anyone who tried to remove it. Astrid could still recall Zara sitting in the corridor next to the door with the photo held tightly to her chest waiting for her daddy.

Now it was the blanket that was constantly within her hands.

Astrid hoped tonight would be ok and Zarek could enjoy the evening without feeling guilt over leaving baby Z. Themis had asked one of the new nymphs of justice to babysit, they only had to worry about Baby Z as the boys wanted to stay over the night at Valerius house.

Themis and the babysitter materialised without warning. Zarek growled at them and left the room to finish buttoning his shirt. Themis didn't seem to notice as she bent to play with Zara. Astrid went over the arrangements with the nymph, who Astrid now recognised as Clara. Astrid bit her lower lip. She had only met Clara once before and had instantly sensed she didn't like the girl. She seemed too head strong and emotion led to be a good nymph of justice, as they needed the ability to be calm and unsuspecting. Pushing aside her feelings of unease Astrid showed Clara Baby Zs room and where her snacks where. Astrid wondered if she had been wrong about Clara as she seemed polite and sweet as she listened to Astrid.

Returning to their room Astrid kissed Baby Zs head as she introduced Baby Z to Clara. Zarek returned to the room fully dressed. He had on the usual leather trousers but he had a black silk shirt on which flowed over his sinewy form making him look irresistible.

* * *

Zarek lay with Astrid's head resting on his shoulder, they where laying on the beach Astrid had taken him to in his dreams when they had first met. 

Even though the night was warm and there was no where he would rather be than with Astrid, his mind was on Zara Rose. He knew the boys would be ok, he had already threatened Valerius with castration if any thing happened to any of them. And had made a sneaky phone call during dinner to check with Tabitha everything was ok. But still his mind was plagued with worry. He hated leaving any of his children. Especially with someone he didn't know well. Themis had sworn Clara would be fine so he tried to relax but he still had a sickening feeling in his gut. Yet he refused to ruin this night. They needed time together, just to hold and be together. He spun Astrids honey locks with his fingers as he watched the waves lap against the moonlit beach.

Astrid and Zarek returned to Olympus feeling relaxed. They had spent the night lying on the beach, no one around but them. The minute they returned home, Zarek spun Astrid in front of him an began to kiss her as he backed her across their bedroom to their bed. Astrid was unbuttoning Zareks shirt when they both stopped. Breaking the kiss Astrid stared into Zareks eyes as they listened to their home. There was no sound. No music, no shouting, no laughing.

"Ill just go check on Zara" Astrid whispered to Zarek as she kissed him once more and left to go to Baby Zs room. She was smiling to herself, Clara must have worn Zara out, and gotten her to go to sleep early.

"ZAREK!" Astrid screamed her husband name as she rushed to Baby Z side. Zara was crying silently in the corner of her room. Cradling her hand in her blanket which was now red with blood. "ZAREK, HURRY!"

Zarek burst into the room, he had no shirt on as he had probably been undressing before he heard Astrid scream for him. One look at his daughter had Zareks face pale. Astrid had attempted to pick up Baby Z but she refused to let her screaming no whenever she got close. Baby Zs crying had now become louder.

Zarek fell to his knees next to Zara Rose and looked totally at a loss as what to do. He gently touched her arm cradled in her blanket and lifted it out against Zara's protests. Both Astrid and Zarek felt sick at the damage on their daughters hand. Her right hand was red and blooded. The skin gone along the back of it. A burn.

Baby Zs screaming and crying became much louder and her little voice was shaking as she repeated a single word; no. Zarek ignored Baby Zs words and pulled his daughter into his arms. He held her close even as she attempted to wiggle out. Eventually she stopped wiggling and snuggled closer. He moved from the room to the kitchen and placed her small red hand under the cold running water. He knew it probably would do no good, the burn was too severe and had occurred a while ago.

He was shaking with his emotions. The anger and concern where a war within him. Hearing Baby Zs screams where breaking down his self control and making him want to hunt down that bitch who had dared damage his daughter, but the tear-filled eyes of both Astrid and his baby girl made him want to crush both to his chest and soothe them.

Zarek sat Zara on the kitchen counter and brushed her hair away from her small face. She was still crying and still repeating in a tiny hysterical voice which was breaking his heart the word no. Astrid was now fully crying and Zarek had tears burning in his eyes.

How could this have happened?

How could he have allowed this to happen to his baby?

He watched as Astrid immaterialised and knew she had gone to get her mother and find out what had happened. All he could do was attempt to soothe Baby Z. He had never ever felt so defeated. He crushed Baby Z to his chest as he rocked her in an attempt to stop her hysterical litany. He feathered kisses along her dark hair and wished he could take away her pain. He knew that kind and degree of burn would be agony on a baby. And worse he knew she wouldn't understand the pain. She probably wondered why he wouldn't take it away. The tears he had been preventing from spilling finally rolled down his cheeks.

Astrid and Themis materialised.

Astrid's face was filled with pain, her cheeks lined with tears. Themis blanched as soon as she saw the state of her granddaughter hand. The sorrow and guilt where easily seen flickering through her eyes. Choking on a sob, Themis assured Zarek and Astrid she would discover what had happened.

"Don't worry, this crime wouldn't go unpunished" Themis stated before immaterialising.

Damn right! Zarek thought to himself as he watched Astrid slide to the floor in a fit of tears. He wouldn't allow this to go unpunished either. He had never been the type of man to hit a women but at that moment nothing would have given him more pleasure.

Baby Zs hand had been treated as much as possible and placed in a bandage. The morning after the incident Baby Z had crawled out of Zarek's arms and had gone in search of her blanket. Zara had seemed to momentarily forget her burned hand, but Zarek and Astrid couldn't. Astrid had already washed the little blanket and was surprised to watch Zara walking quite happily around with it.

Both Astrid and Zarek had slept the night in their daughters room, with Zara safely snuggled in Zarek's arms. Zarek wasn't sure if he would ever allow any of his children to ever be out of his sight or embrace again. He would never allow a repeat of last night. The boys had returned with a concerned Tabitha who had offered to keep the boys until everything was sorted but Zarek had refused. He wanted his family close.

Themis had re materialised at noon.

And had explained that Clara had been found guilty and would be punished suitably. Suitably? Zarek had though to himself, he wished he could get his hands on that little nymph. Themis then explained what had happened.

"Clara claims she had been teaching Zara Rose a lesson. She claims Zara had become quite excited when she had thought she had heard you both returning and had run through the house. According to Clara she had bumped into a table along the way and nearly knocked a candle onto herself. It had been a false alarm, you hadn't arrived. And so Clara decided to teach Zara about the dangers of flames." Themis stopped at the look on Zareks face and the pure horror evident across her daughters.

"Teach her? Are you kidding me with this! She burns my daughter as a _lesson_!!" Zarek looked beyond outraged and pure malice was burning in his dark depths.

"I am not excusing anything dark hunter, merely pointing out the situation. Clara claimed it was for Zara Rose's own good and pleaded innocent. Obviously she was pronounced guilty" Themis finished and looked at her daughter with all the sorrow and guilt she felt. She had chosen Clara as a babysitter, it was her fault the baby was hurt.

"What did she do to Baby Z?" Astrids voice was a mere whisper of agony but Themis heard it just the same. Astrid didn't want to know, didn't want to hear what her baby had suffered, but she needed to know.

"She held the back of her hand into the flame until Baby Z stopped crying"

"Stopped crying??" Astrid looked confused and sickened.

"Crying … for you both" Themis finished knowing they needed to know but hating being the one to tell them.

Astrid looked sick and began to cry.

Zarek cradled Baby Z to his chest and swore to himself he wouldn't allow any of this children to experience pain again.

Never again.


End file.
